


The Hardest Thing

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cryofreeze (Marvel), M/M, Mention of Shuri and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: Going back into cryo, surprisingly enough, isn't even the hardest thing.





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glory_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/gifts).



> This is all Glory_Jean's fault.

He can’t touch Steve.

There are so very many things Bucky hates about this situation. How, after getting his best friend back after what literally seems for ever, he must let go of Steve.

Again.

How, when he can’t trust his own mind, he can’t believe Shuri can remove the triggers those HYDRA bastards left in his head. How broken-hearted Steve looks, when he’s looking at him (when he isn’t worth a single tear from Steve).

But being unable to touch is the worst of it. He can’t touch Steve.

And in all the ways it matters, it’s _killing_ him.


End file.
